The Unexpexted
by Violet2299
Summary: The wasabi warriors were coming from a tournament when their plane crashed just living the Wasabi Warriors alive. They'll have to stay together to survive in a jungle never knowing what to expect. Kick! No flames please it's my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected **

The wasabi warriors were coming from a tournament when their plane crashed just living the wasabi warriors, Brenda, Jocelyn and Isaias (my oc's) alive. They'll have to stick together to survive in a jungle never knowing what to expect. Kick! No flames please it's my first fanfic.

Jack POV

It was 11:30, I was sitting in the airplane by the window waiting for Kim who went to the restroom, thank god we were sitting next to each other, Rudy was to my right next to Kim's sit than Jerry was sitting on the middle sits with Milton next to him.

"Your fight with the third degree black belt was awesome Jack" Rudy told me he was really proud of me because I'm a second degree black belt n I won against him with a side kick, "Thanks Rudy" I said, than Kim came from the bathroom and sat next to me.

"Jack put your seat belt we're about to depart", all I could do was smile at her because I saw that she changed her clothes she was wearing black jeans, black boots n a white t-shirt that had the Eiffel Tower saying "Love Paris" on the bottom.

I turned to the window watching how the airplane was moving, than I turned to Kim and saw that she had her eyes closed.

"Kim are you okay"? I asked, she just nodded that's when I realized she was scared.

Kim POV

When I noticed that the plane was moving I started to panic because I've heard stories were people die from a plane crash I looked at Rudy who was talking to Jerry, than at Milton who was writing than at Jack, he was staring at the window. So I just closed my eyes.

"Kim are you okay"? Jack said, all I could was nod so I did.

"Kim look at me", he said, I opened my eyes seeing those beautiful brown eyes and I was about to say something but he cut me off " Hey hey we're wanna be fine okay, Kim I won't let anything happen to you", all I could do was smile, he extended his hand for me to grab it and so I grabbed his hand. When I felt that the plane was elevating I squished Jacks hand closing my eyes really thigh than I heard him whisper on my ear " Kim open your eyes we're flying now" I opened them really slowly and saw him smile.

Milton POV

It was 12:24am, I had just woken up, looking around I saw everyone with there eyes closed, Jerry was snoring hugging a new pair of shoes he bought for himself, I know I know WIERD, Rudy was hugging his pillow or kissing it couldn't really tell and Jack was hugging Kim his hands around her waist and she had her head between his neck n his chest not strange we all know they have feelings for each other. There were a few lights on meaning there were a few people awake I had to go to the bathroom but when I was trying to get up I hit Jerry than he woke up and said, "Ay hombre que te pasa estaba soñando con changos"! (Man what's wrong with you I was dreaming with monkeys!) than I rolled my eyes n went to the bathroom. When I came back Jerry was watching cartoons then when I was sitting the sign with "Fasten Your Seat Belts" turned on, then the airplane started trembling, everyone was waking up than everything went black.

What do u think people? Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**First thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter and if it wasn't for LONE-Centurion I wouldn't have made this story so go and check him up please he's really cool :) and I decided to take off my oc's because they weren't wanna be useful.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN KICKIN' IT but I wish I did**

**Jack POV**

I was awakened by screams coming from everywhere. Then I saw Kim, her eyes looked at me, frightened written all over them so I grabbed her hand and said "Kim remember what I told you", she just nodded. The plane started to go down really fast, I looked at Milton who fainted , and Jerry was screaming, Rudy was trying to buckle Milton...

**Rudy POV**

Once I fastened Milton I went to my sit checking that everyone had their belts on including mine, suddenly I felt something hit me, then I saw nothing...

I opened my eyes only to see Jerry and Milton then I felt pain on my back and my head, the pain was too much so I closed my eyes and lead the pain take over me.

**Kim POV**

I felt pain all over my body specially my head I opened my eyes and turned to Jack, he was bleeding from his eyebrow and had a lot of cuts, I heard a scream so I shacked Jack by the shoulder.

"Jack" I said, he slowly raised his head, he looked at me and hugged me, I hugged back not caring about the pain, we hugged for what it seemed like forever but we slowly separated because we had to check on the guys. "Kim you're bleeding", he said reaching for my arm, I had a lot of bruises and cuts, than someone screamed "MOMMY", it sounded like a kid. I unbuckled my belt and Jack's because he was having problems with his belt, I turned to Rudy he had his eyes open but didn't move.

"Rudy", I said, he looked at me, "Check on the guys", he said, I nodded standing up only find more pain, Jack was helping Rudy with his belt. So I walked to Jerry and Milton really slowly. Jerry was bleeding from his forehead and arm but it was a lot of blood so I decided to just wake Milton. He was breathing but he didn't move "Milton" I said he didn't answered I thought he was death for a second but he was breathing. Suddenly I heard the boy scream again but this scream wasn't that loud, I went to him, he was sitting two seats behind Jerry's, he had tan skin, blue eyes and black curly hear, he looked around 5 and he was crying, there was a woman beside him but it looked that she didn't made it, so I knelt beside him ignoring the pain.

" Hi I'm Kim, what's your name?" I said "Timmy" he said crying "Nice to meet you Timmy", " Ouch" he said touching his stomach, "May I?" I said pointing at his stomach he nodded so I lift his shirt up, he had a big bruise, so I pressed it really slowly and he screamed in pain that's when I realized he had an internal injury. Than out of nowhere Timmy closed his eyes really slowly, his head dropping to the left, I just stared in shock, I couldn't move... than I felt a tear roll down my cheek but I didn't care at that moment. I just saw a little boy die and didn't do anything. I felt an arm on my shoulder I looked up and it was Jack he said something but I couldn't understand his words, he knelt beside me and told me something about living, than out of nowhere I started to feel dizzy, really dizzy. The next thing i know Jack is carrying me and we're out of the airplane all I see is green. I've seen this kind of place before on books and magazines... It's a jungle.

**So what do u think? Was Kim to sensible? Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Wow guys thanks for reviewing and reading my story. N sorry for the delay its cuz my wifi is not really working, Hope you enjoy :)!

Jack POV

After Kim went to check on the guys I was helping Rudy take off his belt, he looked bad, he wasn't even talking.

"Rudy how do you feel", I asked "Jack I think my spine is injured, it's really hard for me to move", "Okay Rudy, don't move I'm going to get something", he nodded and I saw a wheelchair by the restroom and grabbed for Rudy.

"Jack", I heard my name I turned around and saw Milton he looked bad but not as bad as Rudy.

"Milton check on Rudy he doesn't look okay",I said he nodded and unbuckled his belt. After I got the wheelchair me and Milton got Rudy on it and took him outside, that's when i noticed we were in a jungle.

Milton POV

I woke up with a head ache, I saw Jack trying to grab a wheelchair?

"Jack", I said he looked at me,"Milton check on Rudy he doesn't look okay", I nodded and went to him trying not to touch Jerry he was bleeding pretty bad. Wow Rudy looked bad, pretty bad! And I thought Jerry looked bad.

"Rudy?", he looked at me "My back", that's all he said. "Can you move your legs?", "Yes but it hurts when I do it", I nodded. Jack came back with a wheelchair, now I know that it was for Rudy. We put him there when we were heading out I saw Kim she was kneeling and I think she was crying I was about to tell Jack but I saw were we had "landed" it was a beautiful jungle! When I turned to Jack he looked at me.

"Milton I'm going for Kim and Jerry, you look for a place to stay" all I could do was nod so I did, his voice had a lot of command and strength.

NO ONES POV

After Jack left Rudy and Milton he went to check on Kim, she was crying. Jack touched her shoulder trying to make contact with her, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Jack decided to knelt beside her. "Kim what's wrong?", she didn't answered, "Were...were does it hurt?". She didn't answered Jack gave up and carried her outside, than she fainted.

Milton had found a place to stay, it was between two threes and Rudy was perfectly laid down with Milton taking care of him.

"Jack were is Jerry?" Milton asked. "He still inside, Kim fainted so I brought her here". Jack placed Kim by a three and went inside the plane for Jerry. He was bleeding really bad.

"Milton!", screamed Jack he came running in. "What, what happened?", "Jerry Milton, he is bleeding to much", Milton went to check on him and it looked like Jerry had hit his head, pretty badly.

"Okay let's take him outside, I found a place were we can stay", said Milton. Jack just nodded.

Rudy POV

After Milton went into the plane to see why Jack screamed, I tried to talk to Kim.

"Kim?", I said she looked tired, and hurt. What have I done! This are just kids, I know they're strong but... How are we even wanna get out of here? This is all my fault! And to think that I can't even walk...

Kim POV

All I could hear was the sound of water running. Was I dead? Because at that moment I didn't feel pain or- BREATH! I can't Breath! HELP! Please someone! Please...

I opened my eyes, the dark and bright night was the first thing I saw.

"...okay?", i heard someone murmured. I turn to my left and saw the only thing my eyes wanted to see. Jack ...

"Kim please talk to me, how do you feel, because-" I cut him off by hugging him. It felt so good and right, he hugged me back.

NO ONES POV

Kim felt complete, with him everything was perfect, she felt secure on his arms. They felt as if they had spent hours, days, weeks, hugging. He was her world, and she was his everything... They needed each other because if she didn't had him, she wouldn't be we're she is right now safe and sound...

Jocelyn POV (my oc)

I woke up sore and in the floor, "What happened?", I asked myself. Everything hurt, from head to toes, "Mommy!", it was a scream, from somewhere in the plane. I tried to reply or move but I couldn't even see right, everything was just blurry, I heard someone talk, not to me but to the screaming voice. The screams had just stopped and...

So sorry for not updating it's cuz LIFE happened sorry. Promise ill update more often : ) 08/23/13. 3


End file.
